Thank You My Sister
by Cath0797
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang kakak terhadap adik yang sakit...?


**Thank You My Sister**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst ; Family**

**Warning : Typo ' (s)**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but this fic is MINE!**

**Maaf Gak jelas ceritanya, hope you like it.**

**Don't Forget to Review Please... ^^**

**Read...**

Mawar Biru dan Mawar Merah ada sepasang kakak beradik yang sangat akur dan meraka selalu melalui suka dan duka secara bersama sama. Mereka selalu membuat orang disekitar mereka merasa bahagia. Setiap hari mereka selalu ke sekolah yang bisa dibilang untuk orang yang kurang mampu walau sebenernya mereka mampu tapi mereka menikmati hidup mereka sampai suatu ketika mawar biru mimisan tapi karena tidak ingin yang lain khawatir jadi ia menyembunyikkannya dari siapapun termasuk mawar merah. Mawar biru mulai sering mimisan tetapi ia selalu menutupinya dari mawar merah. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kamu tau kalau mawar biru dan merah memiliki idola yang sama yaitu salah satu personil sebuah boyband yang sedang naik daun. Kyuhyun super junior adalah idola mereka, setiap ada poster, atau apapun mengenai Kyuhyun pasti mereka beli. Karena menurut mereka Kyuhyun merupakan member yang paling cool dan jail. Back to story...

Mawar merah mulai merasa ada yang berbeda dari mawar biru karena akhir akhir ini raut wajah mawar biru terlihat pucat dan mawar biru pun kadang suka mimisan jadi mawar biru selalu berkata ia hanya kelelahan. Mawar merah berkata pada mawar biru "hei, biru aku ingin bertanya pada mu, apakah boleh?". "ada apa Merah ?" jawab mawar biru. "Bisakah kau jujur padaku tentang apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku mohom Mawar Biru, kita ini adalah saudara. Jadi aku ingin kau jujur pada saudara mu ini." Mawar merah berkata sambil memohon. Mawar biru awalnya hanya bisa diam, tapi karena ketakutannya akhirnya ia bercerita kepada mawar merah bahwa ia sakit dan mungkin hidupnya tak lama lagi. "begini mawar merah, bisakah kau berjanji pada ku untuk tidak memberitahu orang lain tentang hal ini?" Mawar biru mulai membuka suara. mawar merah hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui untuk tidak memberi orang lain. "aku sebenernya sakit. Tapi aku mau kau tau meski nanti aku tidak ada lagi di dunia ini tapi aku ingin mewujudkan mimpiku meski bisa dibilang mustahil." Mawar merah terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan mawar biru. "apa mimpimu yang mustahil itu biru?" tanya mawar merah. "hehehe... aku rasa aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan idola ku sebelum aku pergi dari dunia ini." Jawab mawar biru. Mawar merah hanya bisa terdiam dengan jawaban dari saudaranya. Akhirnya mawar merah memiliki sebuah rencana.

Mendekati hari ulang tahun mawar biru, mawar merah memiliki surprise untuk diberikan kepada mawar biru. Mungkin yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh mawar biru. Mawar merah berusaha meminta kepada orang tua mereka untuk mengundang salah personil Super Junior itu. Awalnya orang tua mereka tidak setuju tapi karena mawar merah pintar berdrama jadi ia menggunakan jurus memohonnya jadi orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk menyetujui permintaan mawar merah karena tidak ingin mawar merah terus bersedih.

Skip time...

Tibalah hari Ulang Tahun Mawar Biru...

Pagi yang cerah mawar biru bangun karena matahari yang terlalu terik menyinari ruangannya. Mawar Biru bangun dan melihat mawar merah telah menghilang tapi mawar merah meninggalkan surat untuk mawar biru.

" dear mawar biru...

Aku menunggu mu dibelakang halaman sekarang dan jangan lupa cepat ganti bajumu terlebih dahulu agar terlihat lebih cantik" isi surat yang dibuat mawar merah.

Mawar biru binggung dengan apa yang dimaksudkan dengan mawar merah.

Mawar biru hendak bangun dari tempat tidurnya tapi kepalanya serasa di timpa batu batu yang besar. Tapi karena ini hari kebahagiaan mawar biru, ia tidak ingin membuat mawar merah terlalu lama menunggu dan kewa akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan memaksakan semua meski ia rasa tidak sanggup.

Setelah bersiap siap ia segera menulis surat untuk mawar merah.

Sebenerny mawar biru binggung dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi ia mengikuti kata hatinya.

Setelah semua sudah siap sesuai dengan permintaan mawar merah, ia pun turun ke halaman belakang dengan kepala yang masih pusing.

Mawar biru tidak melihat apa pun tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang yang duduk membelakanginy. Ia penasaran sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mendekati orang tersebut. Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan mawar biru. Mawar biru merasa ia sangat pusing, dan ia berdoa semoga ini bukan bertanda buruk untuknya. Ia memenggil laki laki itu, bertapa terkejutnya mawar biru saat melihat idolanya sedang berada di rumahnya sambil memegang sebuah kado. Dengan kepala yang masih pening ia berusaha menyangga badannya yang semakin lama semakin lemas di penganggan bangku yang ada di halaman rumahnya.

Ya... Kyuhyun yang duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Mawar biru merasa sangat bahagia tapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada mawar biru. Tetesan darah mulai keluar dan pandangan mulai kabur itulah yang dirasakan mawar biru.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung menopang mawar biru yang hampir terjatuh dan kyuhyun menyangga hidung mawar biru dengan sapu tangannya. Mawar biru mulai tak sadarkan diri. Mawar merah yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon bersama oarang tuanya, langsung keluar. Orang tua mawar biru yang panik langsung menelepon Ambulance, sedangkan mawar merah hanya bisa menangis sambil memegang tangan mawar biru yang lemas. Kyuhyun pun binggung dengan apa yang terjadi, mawar merah meminta kyuhyun untuk ikut kerumah sakit. Setelah mawar biru dibawa ke rumah sakit dan diperiksa dokter, orang tua mawar biru juga telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan putri mereka hanya bisa menangis. Sedangkan mawar merah mengajak Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke ruang rawat inap mawar biru, dan kyuhyun pun hanya mengikuti mawar merah. Di ruangan yang serba putih tersebut hanya ada 3 orang, yang 2 sedang melihat seseorang yang terbaring lemah di ranjang kecil itu.

"ehhhgghh... Ma...wa...rrr... merah..." suara mawar biru membuat mawar merah langsung menuju ke dekantny dan menggengam tangannya dan " ada apa hiks... mawar biru... apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya mawar merah. " sakittttt sekali badan ku merah..." jawab mawar biru.

Kyuhyun pun mulai mendekati mawar biru "hai mawar biru... semangatlah untuk bangkit dan aku berjanji akan selalu mengunjungi mu..." kyuhyun berkata sambil memegang tangan mawar biru. Mawar biru hanya tersenyum. Mawar biru memberi surat ke mawar merah dan mawar biru mengucapkan terima kasih kepada apa yang telah dilakukannya dan apa pun yang terjadi hari ini merupakan kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan.

Mawar biru merasa ia akan segera pergi dari dunia ini. Ia mulai sesak, mawar merah yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa berbisik pada mawar biru "tidurlah sayang... aku iklas jangan pernah melupakkan ku dan au juga taakan pernah melupakan mu" kata mawar merah sambil menangis dan terus menggengam tangan mawar biru.

Dan pada saat itulah mawar biru akhirnya meninggal...

Mawar merah hanya dapat menangis disamping adik yang terlahir beberapa jam setelah dia.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tragedi itu hanya bisa menenangkan mawar merah dan berbisik kepada mawar biru "Tidurlah yang tenang... aku akan menjaga kakakmu." Itulah kata kata kyuhyun yang membuat mawar merah terkejut.

Kyuhyun pun menepati janjinya. Kyuhyun selalu menjaga Mawar merah. Dan tak lupa juga mawar merah sering ke pemakaman dimana tempat terakhir adiknya beristirahat...

_ END _

NB: sorry ya jelek banget abis baru dan masih perlu belajar lagi.


End file.
